


Bring You Close To Me

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, First Time, Post-Season/Series 02, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: Sabrina and her friends managed to bring Nicholas back from Hell. There was a lot the two of them needed to discuss, but tonight, they had this.





	Bring You Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isilloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/gifts).



_"Let's go to Hell and get my boyfriend back."_

Sabrina cupped her hands together to fill it with water from the faucet and began splashing it on her face. It'd felt like forever since she was back home in Greendale, but she did it. _They_ did it. Nicholas was back.

But it wasn't a perfect mission and-

Sabrina bit back a sob. No, she wasn't going to think about the horrors they faced while in Hell. Not now. Today was about happy thoughts. She turned off the faucet and hurried back to her bedroom. It wasn't like she thought Nicholas was going to disappear on her, but there was a trace of fear inside of her that after everything she'd gone through, it was just a false sense of security and something terrible was about to happen.

Nicholas was still asleep since they escaped from Hell and Sabrina took a few moments to look at him. His skin was covered in ash and there were bags under his eyes, despite the fact that Sabrina knew that Lilith had placed Nicholas under a sleeping spell the entire time he had housed the Dark Lord. Sabrina reached out to brush a strand of hair away from his face.

He was free of the Dark Lord. They devised a prison of flesh that wasn't of a full human being, so Nicholas could be free. It took months to create the new prison, and the road into Hell was filled with danger even with the mission getting an approval from Lilith. Sabrina was filled with unnamed emotions at the sight of Nicholas. She loved him, she did, but this journey had changed her. Sabrina was certain it had changed Nicholas. How were they ever going to get back to normal after everything that had happened?

_"I love you, Spellman. You taught me how to love."_

Sabrina bent her head to kiss him on his forehead. "I'm not giving up now, so I hope you're not either," she whispered. "Rest up, okay? I want you to wake up soon."

She snuggled against his side and closed her eyes. Aunt Hilda said she had to wait until Nicholas woke up naturally from the sleeping spell. She could do that. She had waited long enough.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, she was gently rocked awake while her name was called out.

Sabrina opened her eyes and she nearly choked at the sight of Nicholas staring down at her. "Spellman?" he asked.

There was no room for words as she sat up to wrap her arms around Nicholas. She buried her face against his shoulder and took a moment to just bask that he was awake and safe.

"I dreamt about you the entire time I was asleep. The Dark Lord raged against my flesh, but I held him at bay because of you." Sabrina drew back to gaze into Nicholas' eyes. There was so much passion and love there that Sabrina couldn't help but lean in to press her lips against his. How long had it been since she last kissed Nicholas? It'd seemed like forever.

Nicholas' fingers tangled in Sabrina's hair as he kissed her back. The weight of him on top of her was a comfortable that she had missed and ached for during the lonely nights. She hooked a leg over Nicholas' thigh and drew him in closer to her.

As their kissing grew more heated, Sabrina became aware of the growing bulge between Nicholas' legs. Before she could do anything to address it, Nicholas pulled back to sit up. He let out a nervous chuckle as he ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"I'm sorry about that. Guess I got a little too excited."

"I'm fine. We're fine. I'm just glad you're here with me." She sat up to press a light kiss to his lips. "If you're hungry, there's a ton of food downstairs. Aunt Hilda started cooking up a storm when we came back with you." Sabrina paused for a moment. "There's so much that happened while you were gone, but not now."

Nicholas nodded. "I could eat. But Sabrina, we do need to talk sooner or later."

Sabrina could only imagine the horrors Nicholas faced from the Dark Lord. "Yes, of course. Whatever you want. I'm here for you." She got off the bed and offered her hand to Nicholas to help him up. Not that Nicholas needed the help, but Sabrina was loathe to let him go. She squeezed his warm hand as they left her bedroom.

Aunt Hilda's eyes widened when she saw the two of them and she hurried forward to hug the both of them. "You're awake, Nicholas! Lilith be praised! Now come, come. I have plenty of food for you to eat. You must be starved. Mrs. Wardwell was incredibly famished after Lilith was done possessing her body, so I'm sure it must be the same for you."

"Uh, thank you, Ms. Spellman. I'd appreciate that."

Sabrina led him to the table while Aunt Hilda grabbed them a pitcher of water. "Eat up. I also have a pie baking in the oven for dessert."

There was no doubt that Aunt Hilda's food was delicious, but Sabrina could not taste anything that touched her tongue. She was too focused on watching Nicholas, cataloging his every move. It was hard to believe that he was really here with her. She took another bite of her biscuit, tasting nothing, as she leaned her head on Nicholas' shoulder.

They ate their fill before Nicholas was begging off. It looked like Aunt Hilda was going to argue, but Sabrina shook her head at her. "I think Nicholas needs to nap. We all do. Thank you again, Aunt Hilda."

"Oh, of course, loves. I better go bring some food to your Aunt Zelda. She's been busy with the Church of Lilith and all, but that's a story for another time. Go on then. Take a warm bath and get to bed."

"Thank you, Ms. Spellman."

The warm bath sounded like a great idea and it didn't need more than a few minutes to get it set up. Sabrina tested the temperature of the water with her hand before standing up and turning around to face Nicholas.

"Ready?" she asked as she clasped her hands together.

Nicholas let out a small chuckle as he took a step towards her. "I know this is a lot to ask, but I was hoping that you could perhaps join me? I don't quite want to be alone right now."

Her eyes widened, but she immediately nodded as she reached for his hands. "Of course. I'm not going anywhere."

Sabrina stepped back to begin stripping off her clothes. She hadn't changed out of them since coming back from Hell and she realized how much of a mess she must look. Then again, judging from the way Nicholas kept his eyes on her as he undressed, he didn't care one bit. There was a banked heat in his gaze and Sabrina felt like she did during Lupercalia when they were together and in love. She tilted her chin up as she dropped her pants down and stood before him naked.

"You are absolutely breathtaking, Spellman. Definitely a sight for sore eyes." Nicholas threw his shirt behind him as he enveloped Sabrina in his arms. 

Nicholas got into the bath first, sitting down, before Sabrina climbed in and settled between his legs. She rested her back against his chest and let out a content sigh as the warm water and bubbles surrounded them. Sabrina had made out with Nicholas plenty of times, even while she was only wearing lingerie, but this was the first time they'd ever been naked in front of each other. Yet Sabrina felt completely comfortable lying in the bath with him. She snuggled against him and closed her eyes. This was what she'd been longing for all these lonely months while they devised a plan to rescue Nicholas.

Nicholas' arms wrapped around her and he kissed the top of her head. "You're so beautiful, Spellman. You're just so incredibly brave with untold depths of strength. No one else could have done what you did to save me." Nicholas whispered his words like it was a painful secret.

She placed her hands on top of Nicholas' and gave them a squeeze. "I wasn't alone on this mission. We all wanted to save you and we did."

"You know I'm an orphan and my only real family was my familiar, Amalia. I had the Academy, sure, but that wasn't a family." He let out a deep sigh. "I think it's time we walked."

Sabrina nodded as she mentally braced herself. The Dark Lord was cruel and she couldn't imagine what he did to Nicholas when he realized he was imprisoned in flesh. "Okay."

"I'm so sorry for betraying you."

Sabrina blinked as she tried to process what Nicholas said. "What?"

"I betrayed you to the Dark Lord. You were right and I should have told him no."

She shook her head as she shifted in the tub so she could face him. Her legs straddled his thighs as she rested her palms on his chest. Nicholas looked fearful as he stared up at her and she couldn't help but lean down to kiss his lips.

"I shouldn't have said that to you, not like that. I know how hard it is to tell the Dark Lord no when he demands something of you. I know, I tried, and Salem almost died because of me. I don't blame you, not anymore. I understand why you did what you did and you more than made up for it when you imprisoned the Dark Lord in your flesh." Sabrina gulped. "You did it for me."

"I did it because I love you. Someone had to be his prison and I was the best one to take him inside of my flesh."

"So don't think anymore about it, okay? I don't."

Nicholas reached up to cup her face with a hand. "It was all I thought about while in Hell. The Dark Lord couldn't physically punish me, but he could mentally. He brought up over and over how I betrayed you and how much you must hate me."

"I don't hate you. I couldn't. I love you, Nicholas. I want to start again with a fresh start."

"I love you, too. No more lies between us."

Roz had once told her that, when it came to her first time having sex, she knew. In this moment, while she was filled with so much love for Nicholas, Sabrina knew she was ready. She loved Nicholas and though she didn't have a crystal ball to tell her what the future held for the two of them, she knew she wanted to be with him. They were both witches with the potential for several lifetimes. Why not start one of those lifetimes now?

"Nicholas." She took a deep breath. "Do you remember Lupercalia?"

"How could I forget? Why do you ask?" Nicholas wrapped his hands around the small of Sabrina's back.

"I'm ready now."

Nicholas' mouth dropped open before he gulped. "Are you sure? We haven't seen each other in a long while and the last time we did, it wasn't the best of times."

"I'm sure. This is a new beginning for us and I want to be with you. We can figure the rest out later." Sabrina reached down between her legs and firmly wrapped her fingers around Nicholas' cock. He'd been hard since the moment she straddled his thighs and now, as she held him, Nicholas' eyes widened. "Please?"

"I can never say no to you, Spellman. I promise, I'll make it so good for you."

"I know." Sabrina leaned in to kiss him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and just let herself feel.

Nicholas' fingers touched her clit and Sabrina gasped against his mouth. His fingers danced against her clit, causing her to wiggle in his lap as zings of pleasure ran up her spine. She continued kissing him while Nicholas' fingers trailed down to her pussy. He pressed the pad of his thumb to her hole before pushing deeper until his thumb was inside of her.

He broke their kiss and whispered against her ear. "That's only a finger. Think you can handle me?"

It was cheesy and Sabrina laughed at the same time Nicholas did. She was definitely certain that Nicholas was the perfect guy to have her first time with. "I can handle anything you throw my way."

Additional fingers slid to join his thumb and Sabrina shivered in delight. As he worked his fingers inside of her, Nicholas leaned up to take a nipple between his lips. Soon she was squirming from Nicholas playing with her body.

"Nicholas!" Sabrina gasped as his tongue swirled along her nipple while he thumbed at her clit. Sabrina felt overwhelmed by it all and she groaned as she came, clenching around Nicholas' fingers.

"Gorgeous. You deserve all the pleasure possible. Do you think you could shift up and sit on my face?"

Sabrina's eyes widened as she met Nicholas' gaze. "What?"

"I want you to come one more time first. Is that okay?"

She nodded her head and she got up on shaky legs as she shifted upward to place her pussy against Nicholas' face. It was awkward, but Nicholas steadied her. Sabrina rested a bent leg against the rim of the tub while her hands clutched at Nicholas.

"You're so good to me. Thank you." Sabrina's eyes flew shut as Nicholas buried his face between her legs and began licking her. She could only hold on for dear life under the onslaught of Nicholas' tongue. It didn't take Nicholas long to bring her to another orgasm.

Sabrina felt gooey after coming for the second time and Nicholas had to help her out of the bathtub. With his arm wrapped around her, Nicholas helped her back to her room and onto her bed. She thanked him as he curled up next to her. There was a smug smile on his lips that Sabrina couldn't help but touch with the pads of her fingers.

"It's a good thing you ate to keep your energy up," said Sabrina absentmindedly as she waited for her breath and heart rate to return to normal. "I can't even feel my legs."

"There's more to come. I want your first time to be a good one." Nicholas kissed her fingers one by one.

"It is. It definitely is." When some of the feeling returned to her legs. Sabrina sat up and nudged Nicholas onto his back. "I want to ride you."

There was heat in his gaze and Sabrina caught out of the corner of her eyes Nicholas' cock throbbing at her words. It was a rush that she had this effect over him, and now she knew that this desire and love was all from Nicholas. There were no outside forces influencing either of them. Sabrina grasped Nicholas' cock, taking a moment to appreciate the feel and girth of it,before she held it steady. She moved over Nicholas until she felt the head of his cock against her hole.

"Go slow. It might hurt even after I made you come twice."

She had faced down various demons, the Greendale Thirteen, and the Dark Lord. She had been injured numerous times and had even died. This should be nothing at all. And yet, when Sabrina began sliding down on his cock, there was some pain that she had never felt before. Sabrina let out a gasp and Nicholas' hands jerked up to stop her from sinking any further.

"Sabrina, stop."

But she shook her head. "No, I got this. I'm almost there." Sabrina took a deep breath to calm herself down before attempting to lower herself until she was seated fully on him.

It was slightly disconcerting to have something so big inside of her and she remained motionless while waiting to adjust.

"Spellman, are you okay?" He rubbed her thighs in a soothing manner. "You did it. I'm completely inside of you."

Sabrina let out a giddy laugh and she patted Nicholas' chest. "I knew you were big, but not _this_ big."

"We'll stay like this until you feel ready."

It took a few minutes, but the pain slowly began to subside. Sabrina nodded at Nicholas. "I'm good now. But I don't think I can move on my own. Can you do it?"

"I can." His hands circled around Sabrina's waist and waited until they locked eyes before he slowly lifted her.

Sabrina's breath hitched at the withdrawal and she let out a moan when Nicholas just as slowly dragged her back on his cock. There was no pain, but there was certainly pleasure as she rode up and down Nicholas' cock. No wonder witches were so obsessed with having sex if they felt like this every time.

Soon. Sabrina was no longer content to passively experience having sex. She wanted, no, needed to fully participate. Sabrina braced her hands on Nicholas' chest, adjusted her bent legs, and lifted herself up until only the head of Nicholas' cock was inside of her. Then she slammed herself down to the hilt, knocking the breath out from the both of them.

"Sabrina!"

She flashed him a wicked grin and fucked herself on his cock. Sabrina took Nicholas' facial expressions as her cues and she made sure to squeeze her pussy as she rode him to give him an additional thrill.

How Nicholas didn't try to take control and pound up into her, Sabrina didn't know. All she knew was how much she loved having this power over him.

"I want you to come first, Nicholas. You've been so good to me. You deserve this. Will you come for me?"

Nicholas groaned, thrusting up once before Sabrina distinctly felt wetness inside of her. He came and Sabrina laughed. She leaned down to kiss him before taking her own pleasure. Sabrina was so into their kiss, of Nicholas gripping her tight, that her third orgasm caught her by surprise and she cried out as she came.

Sabrina collapsed on Nicholas as she tried to catch her breath. "That was spectacular," she finally managed to say. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_ , Sabrina. Thank you for everything."

She raised her head so she could look at him. Their relationship had plenty of ups and downs, but she had no regrets. She loved him and nothing else mattered.


End file.
